Year 7: Harry Potter and the Unexpected Conviction
by Chaz109
Summary: In Harry's last year at Hogwarts, certain things, certain people, are troubling him. Voldemort is rising, he is creating an army. Can a defense be created in time? Please Read and Review! Most characters in this story are copyright of J.K. Rowling.
1. Default Chapter

A deafening laugh echoed around number 4 Privet Drive. It was to be recognised as the laugh of Dudley Dursley, the overweight, do-no-wrong (as far as his mother knew) cousin of Harry Potter. He was downstairs watching a new British sitcom.  
Sun streamed in through the open window of Harry's bedroom. The scruffy haired boy lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He was thinking of his Godfather's death that had occurred over a year back. It was strange, the though of Sirius's death did no longer upset him, as he had realised that Sirius's death was to save Harry.  
As far as muggles were concerned, the Summer Holidays had not been eventful at all, but a few times during his time at the Dursleys, Harry had taken the Knight Bus to Diagon Alley, and he had unexpectedly met a few school friends. Not once though, had he met Hermione or Ron.  
Harry had been in touch with his two best friends via Owl Post over the holidays. It always brought a smile to Harry's face to see Ron's scrawny handwriting or Hermione's perfectly written letters. It was now the second from last week of the holidays, and Harry was looking forward to getting back to Hogwarts at the start of the new term.  
He had been spending his time entertaining himself with his birthday presents that he had received this year. From Ron, Harry had received a gift wrapped object, and a note saying,  
'Harry,  
Hope this gets to you ok. Your present is a 'Telephone Conversation Interceptor Kit,' and to be frank I have no idea what it does. I thought you might like it because I know the muggles you live with have a telephone. Tell me if it's any good,  
Have an excellent birthday mate,  
From Ron' Harry had had some fun using this to listen in on Uncle Vernon's phone calls, and interrupting them with strange quacking sounds that Harry made in his throat. When Harry was blamed, it was soon after believed that he wasn't the one making the noises, after all, he didn't have a telephone in his room. Dudley did, however...  
From Hermione, Harry had again received a present and a note, which read,  
'Dear Harry,  
I hope you are well, how are the muggles treating you this summer? I know you must get quite bored sometimes, so I thought this gift might brighten up your days, I do hope you like it.  
I asked my mum if you could stay for part of the summer (assuming you wanted to, of course), and she would have let you if it wasn't for the fact that my dad is now in St. Mungo's sustaining bad injuries from a car crash. He is recovering well.  
I'm really looking forward to seeing you at the start of term, or even earlier if possible...  
See you soon,  
Love from  
Hermione x' Her gift was a 'Wand Enhancer Kit' which consisted of a book containing charms and spells which were legal to perform below the normal magical age restriction laws, and a small sheath for the wand itself. He had thought that this was considerably better than Ron's present, but he wasn't going to tell him that.  
As Harry had gone to throw away the gift paper in the kitchen bin the next morning a slip of paper fell out of Hermione's opened envelope. As Harry turned over the piece of paper, it turned out to be a photograph. Harry stared at it as he put the rubbish in the bin, and as he stood up, he stopped halfway through walking back to his room. The photo showed himself and Hermione in the Three Broomsticks on a trip to Hogmeade around Christmas last year. Harry stood reminiscing that day. Ron was due to meet Harry and Hermione in that pub, but he was a few minutes late. Ron pointed out when he entered that Harry and Hermione were sitting under mistletoe, and he took the picture. According to Ron, the opportunity was too good to miss...  
Harry was brought abruptly back to the present by the grating sound of a chair being pushed back. It was Dudley. His mouth half full of breakfast, he stole the photo off of Harry, apparently not taking any notice of the fact that the characters were moving slightly.  
"Hey look ," he grunted, laughing to himself, "Harry's got a girlfriend. 'He's snoggin' her under some of those Christmas Leaves!"  
"Dudley, you fat ponce, it's called mistletoe," said Harry angrily, snatching the photo back, "and she's not my girlfriend! It was a friendly, jokey, Christmas kiss. I don't fancy her!"  
"Whatever," replied Dudley, almost running back to his breakfast. Harry went back to his room, examining the photo.  
Harry knew he had just lied to Dudley; he did have feelings for Hermione. After all, Harry was now sixteen. His hormones were raging and romantic impulses were taking over. He would often dream about Hermione and himself, alone...  
But now, in the second from last week of the summer holidays, Harry wanted to leave Privet Drive. He decided he wanted to stay in the Leaky Cauldron for the rest of the holidays like he had done in his third year. He sent Ron and Hermione notes to say where he would be if they wanted to contact him.  
When he was packed and ready to go, he realised that he hadn't actually told the muggles where he was going (not that they would care.) He told Uncle Vernon and as he walked out of the front door, he heard him mutter something that sounded somewhat like "Good riddance."  
  
The Knight Bus screeched to a halt outside the Leaky Cauldron. Stan helped Harry out with his trunk and Hedwig's cage. Harry turned to look at Stan with a puzzled look on his face,  
"Don't muggles get suspicious when they see a purple triple decker bus stop in the middle of the road?" Harry asked.  
"Nah," replied Stan, "it's enchanted so that muggles will only see it as a typical London double decker bus. Cheers mate, 'ave a good day."  
"Yeah, bye," said Harry. He turned to enter the Leaky Cauldron as a familiar person walked out of the door.  
It was Proffessor Snape, who merely smirked at Harry. Harry gave him a curt nod, and with that, heaved his trunk into the pub.  
Inside, Tom the Landlord greeted Harry with a beaming smile on his face,  
"Good to see you again Mr. Potter. What will it be today? A drink, a meal, or are you just going to Diagon Alley?"  
"I'd like a room please Tom," Harry replied, buckling under the weight of his trunk, "and I'd like to stay until the school term begins if that's okay."  
"Of course, of course. Now if you'll follow me," said Tom, leading Harry up the stairs to a nice secluded room. He unlocked the door and Harry walked in.  
"All inclusive meals, I presume, eh?" asked Tom.  
"No thanks, just breakfast and dinner," said Harry, opening his trunk.  
"But of course," said Tom bowing slightly, "and er... first two nights are on the house."  
"Oh, thanks Tom," said Harry grinning.  
"No problem," replied Tom, and with that, he left Harry to his own devices. Harry was in for a good two weeks. 


	2. Chapter 2

Every day whilst he had been at the Leaky Cauldron, Harry had been in Diagon Alley, looking at all the window displays containing a range of wonderfully unique magical novelty items. In one shop, he saw a Wand Enhancer Kit just like the one Hermione had bought him. Harry's mouth fell open when he saw the price, it was fifty galleons. Harry vowed to pay her back most if not all of the money she had spent on him. Harry had to admit, he was flattered that she would spend so much on him.  
About six days before the end of the holidays, Harry was, as usual, wandering around the wizard shopping heaven, but that day was much better than the previous ones...  
Walking along the cobbled street, Harry passed a fashion shop, and glancing at the quidditch robes in the window he saw a familiar person. He entered the store and leaned against a back wall.  
Grinning, Harry said, "You know Ginny, that dress really goes well with your eyes." "Harry!" said Ginny beaming, spinning round to face him, "How are you?" "Not bad, thanks. Yourself?" "I'm great thanks! I – I didn't know you were in London!" "Yeah, I've been staying in the Leaky Cauldron for nearly two weeks now. How is everyone?" "We're all fine thank you... I'll have to tell Ron that you're up here!" "Is he about?" "No, he's at home ill. I got here via Floo Powder." "Ah, ok. Well listen, tell him to get well soon for me will you? And say hi to your family if you don't mind." "Will do, replied Ginny, still beaming at Harry. "Cheers. Well, I suppose I'll see you at school then." "Yeah, ok. Bye Harry," she said waving. "See you Ginny," he said, turning away to exit the store.  
As Harry exited the fashion shop he had to almost dive out of the way of a massive group of kids a few years younger than Harry. He followed one child's eyes and saw a sight that made Harry's jaw drop...  
He sprinted ahead of the group of kids and stopped at the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies. His breath steamed up the glass as he stared with an amazed expression on his face.  
There, in the window display was the latest broomstick available. The tag beneath it said,  
  
RELEASED TODAY  
Vol La Phénix  
  
(Phoenix's Flight)  
This beautifully crafted French broomstick offers stability, on average  
twice more than previous model – The Firebolt - even on the windiest of days. Reach speeds of up to one-hundred and twenty miles an hour in twenty  
seconds. This broom is recommended only for the very experienced rider.  
ONLY ONE-HUNDRED GALLEONS FOR THE FIRST BUYER OF THE DAY!  
  
Harry slowly stepped away from the glass, realising he was drooling. He read and re-read the last sentence over and over, before delving into his pocket and retrieving two fifty galleon notes. He ran to the door and entered the shop. To Harry's horror, a boy was already standing at the counter, a blonde haired boy, about Harry's age and build. It was Draco Malfoy.  
Draco, seeing the horrified look on Harry's face smirked and simply said,  
"Finders keepers, losers weepers!" Harry couldn't argue, Malfoy got there first. Damn, Harry thought, he couldn't afford a but instead of walking out of the shop he looked at the other items for sale.  
"That'll be one hundred galleons then please," Harry heard the shop attendant say.  
"But of course," Malfoy drawled, "here you go." Malfoy handed over some notes.  
Harry gave one last look at the broomstick with a huge, disappointed sigh, and began to walk out.  
"Excuse sir, but I, err... You're twenty galleons short..." Harry's heart leapt, Malfoy wasn't getting the broom!  
"FATHER!!!" Malfoy shouted, "You idiot!" And with that, he stormed out of the shop, frowning furiously at Harry. Harry grinned back at him.  
"One Vol La Phénix please!" Harry said immediately.  
  
Harry walked out of the shop and broke into a run, clutching his new pride and joy. Back at The Leaky Cauldron, Harry examined every angle of his broom for about half an hour, locked it in his trunk and made his way back to Diagon Alley.  
Harry spent his whole day there, only to return to his room at three o'clock, when most shops began to close. He was about ten yards away from the brick wall back to the Leaky Cauldron when a he heard a voice shouting his name from far behind him. He looked back, and saw a brown haired head bobbing up and down in the crowd, getting ever closer to him. "Harry! Harry, wait up!" It was Hermione. Harry's stomach flipped over. She was sprinting straight at him, when she dove on top of him pulling him into a tight embrace.  
"Oh, Harry! It's so good to see you! How are you?" she squealed with a massive smile on her face, still hugging him like a friend she hadn't seen in years.  
It was strange, Harry couldn't answer straight away. He had what felt like a large lump in his throat, which had suddenly arrived as he saw who it was calling his name. He silently cleared his throat, beamed back at her and replied,  
"I'm fine, how are you? Man, it's great to see you!"  
"I'm fine thanks! So, what are you up to?"  
"Actually, I was just on my way back to the Leaky Cauldron, do you want to come?"  
"I'd love to!" said Hermione, and they walked through the brick wall to the restaurant part of the pub. Harry bought Hermione dinner, as his own was already paid for. Over their meals, they talked about their holidays so far, and Harry found out that Hermione's dad was out of hospital, and he and Hermione's mum had gone away for the rest of the holidays, leaving Hermione to find a suitable hotel in Diagon Alley.  
"The only problem is Harry, all the other hotels are far too expensive, and the Leaky Cauldron is fully booked! So my parents will have to come home!" Hermione said exasperatedly.  
"Hey, I know! If I asked the Landlord here - well assuming you wanted to of course – maybe he'd let you..." Harry trailed off.  
"Let me what?" asked Hermione. Harry blushed slightly.  
"Well you could, sort of, you know... If you wanted to, you could stay in my room..." Hermione giggled.  
"Oh Harry, that's really sweet of you, but I wouldn't want to intrude."  
"Honestly, I don't mind! You could!" said Harry in a voice that he thought sounded a bit over enthusiastic. Now it was Hermione's turn to blush.  
"Oh... I don't know, I've never slept in a room with a boy before..."  
"You won't know I'm there! I'll sleep on the floor!"  
"Well if you're sure," said Hermione, as Harry nodded enthusiastically, "as long as you let me pay half!"  
"Sure thing, Mione. Can I call you that?"  
"Call me whatever you want, Harry," Hermione replied with a hint of seductiveness in her voice.  
  
Hours later, after looking at Harry's broom once more and watching muggle television, Harry and Hermione got ready for bed. As Harry emerged from the bathroom after brushing his teeth, he saw Hermione sitting on the edge of her bed looking up at him. She stood up, and pulled him towards her. Harry had that lump in his throat again, but much bigger this time. She looked at him seductively and pulled him into a short passionate kiss. When she pulled away, she said,  
"Thank you Harry." Harry cleared the lump again.  
"For what?"  
Hermione got into bed and flicked off the lamp on her bedside table.  
"For everything." 


End file.
